Big Show
Debut Domination Show would Debut as a Heel in HCW in August of 2010 and would go onto destroy his opponents with a ChokeSlam and a Knock Out Punch and would suffer his first loss to Evan Bourne by count out. Show would turn Face after saving Evan and his partner Justin from an attack from Sting. Show would then compete for the HCW Regional Championship but would lose in the Semi Finals to AJ Styles by Count out. Thus far show has never lost a match by Pin fall or submission.On the Saturday March 12, Tapings of HCW Big Show would defeat Victor Creed Logan for the HCW Hardcore Championship. Big Show would then start a mini feud with The Great Khali which Show won every match by pin fall, he would then start a team with Kane Feud with Kane & Raw After SlammiMania, Kane would turn on the Big Show.Big Show would later join Generation Next, under the leadership of Zack Blaze and The Miz This feud would end since both groups would split in the WWE Draft. Later Big Show would be drafted to Raw and Show would start a friendly feud with Matt Morgan. In late May 2011, Big Show's Never been pinned or Submitted record was broken by The returning Edge who pinned him after a spear. Show would get his revenge at Night of Mayhem PPV in which Big Show knocked Edge out with a WMD. On Raw, Big Show won a number one contendership qualifying match battle royal last eliminating Santino Marlella. The following Smackdown, he and fellow possible number one contender Jack Swagger battled to a draw, due to interfiernce from Mark Henry and Triple H respectivly. The following Raw Show won a 2 out of 3 falls match to become number one contender. Main Event Push The World's Most Dominant Big Show would then reforn his partnership with Kane under The Worlds Most Dominant Tag Team(shortened to The Worlds Most Dominant) defeating various teams before winning the tag titles from Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara at SummerMania. Show and Kane would then dominate the tag team division before losing the titles to "Air Boom"(Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne) shortly afterword, Show and Kane would be attacked by Mark Henry and have their ankle broken by Henry by body spashing their ankle with a chair around their ankle. Various Storylines After losing the tag team titles thanks to help from Mark Henry and subsequent attacks ''from ''Henry, Show was sidelined for months before Show returned and attacked Henry before Teddy Long announced Show was named number one contender for Henry's World tite. Show would then easily dominate former rival CM Punk winning the match in under 2 minutes. Show would then win the World Title. The following Raw SuperShow, The Undertaker would become number one contender for the world title. After defeating Undertaker for the World title, Big show would lose the title the following night on Raw Supershow, in a Triple Threat Match with Mark Henry and Goku, after Goku forced Henry to tap to a Cloverleaf.Weeks after Daniel Bryan won the World Heavyweight Championship, Big Show would challenge for the title twice, with one Show lost by DQ and the other was a No Contest after Show ran into AJ. After several more title matches, Show would be chosen by New Raw SuperShow GM Teddy Long as part of his team at WrestleMania. After dominating intercontinental Champion "Dashing" Cody Rhodes" from Team Hart, Teddy woud grant Show a World Heavyweight Championship match the following SuperSmackdown agaisnt Daniel Bryan which Show lost by countout after interfierence from Rhodes. After WrestleMania, Teddy named Big Show in the final two during the unveiling of a new WWE Championship, to which Big Show defeated Rey Mysterio and Triple H in a Triple Threat match to become the inaugral "WWE TV Champion", using Cody Rhodes' Intercontinental Championship as the belt. ECW and heel turn Show would be drafted to ECW in the draft. The night following DoD, Show would defend his title against Brian Kendrick in a winning effort. At Bragging Rights, it was announced a Triple Threat with Jeff Hardy and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes in a triple threat unification match. After losing the TV championship, Show would turn heel hitting John Cena and Edge with a WMD. Big Show would then attack The Undertaker. Big Show would spend the rest of 2012 losing to the likes of The Miz and the Hardys. Big Show started 2013 off badly when on the first edition of RAW, he lost by submission to Daniel Bryan, and entered the Royal Rumble as entrant number three, Show only eliminated Matt Hardy before being eliminated by eventual winner The Miz. Various feuds (2013- Present) Show would spend the rest of 2013 making most appearnces on WWE NXT to help promote younger talent, and would make rare appearences on RAW and Smackdown for squash matches. Show appeared in the 2014 Royal Rumble, where he eliminated Kane and Matt Hardy before being eliminated by Roman Reigns. Post Royal Rumble Big Show continued making appearances on NXT sqaushing younger talent On the WWE Main Event following WrestleMania XXX, Big Show cut a promo stating he should have been the one to end the Undertaker's streak, not Daniel Bryan, showing signs of a heel turn. The following Saturday Night Main Event special, he squashed Goldust and helped save Roman Reigns from an attack from Triple H and Jacob Cass. Gallery 200px-Big_show_in_december_2010.jpg Big_Show_as_World_Heavyweight_Champion.jpg Big_Show_as_World_Heavyweight_Champion.png Category:Heel Category:Raw Superstar